Insectophobe's Nightmare 3/Transcript
Fries: Let's hear that new Cake at Stake song. TV: CAKE AT STAKE! Fries: Well, that was a bit of an improvement. It's about...... 20 times better than your last attempt. Nickel: Where are these guys coming from? This is getting out of control. Puffball: Yay! Golf Ball: But I was supposed to get the most likes, I managed the team! Puffball: Um, could you spin it for me, Book? Book: Sure! Puffball: Pencil: Hey, it's so fuzzy! Puffball Speaker Box: Stop that! Pencil: It even sounds like you, Puffy. Puffball: Don't call me Puffy, but i'm not gonna slap you, cause I'm nice. Pencil: No, you're not gonna slap me because you don't have arms Puffball: Whatever. Puffball Speaker Box: Tennis Ball is safe with only 55 dislikes. Tennis Ball: Yay......oww. Puffball Speaker Box: So is my owner with 59. Puffball: Yay! Puffball Speaker Box: Also safe is: Bomby, Needle, Ice Cube, Rocky, Book, Gelatin and Firey. Now half of you are safe, and half of you are not. Nickel: Well, I just know I'm going to lose. Puffball Speaker Box: Nickel is wrong. And Spongy is also safe, despite possibly being dead. Pencil: Oh no Alliance! None of us are safe yet! Puffball Speaker Box: Pencil is overreacting. Her entire Alliance is safe, and so are Golf Ball and Yellow Face. Yellow Face:Finally. Coiny:Hey Needle, if you don't switch i'll call you Needy. Three times. In a row. Fries:Oh come on that can't be serious. Gelatin:Fries your fries are disgusting their over like a year old. Fries:They are over a year old. Puffball Speaker Box:Spin the wheel to choose the next contest. Everyone must enter their team glass boxes. Golf Ball:Ruby, Pencil, Match! Why arent you coming? Match:We um like excuse ourselves from this contest. Golf Ball:You can't do that! Every team member must- Match:Sh sh its ok. Puffball Speaker Box:First team to kill all The Bugs in their glass box wins. Go! Firey:Don't worry guys, i can burn the bugs. Tins, huh? Whats going on? Puffball Speaker Box:The Bugs are Fire Proof. Golf Ball:Yellow Face! Stop getting poisoned! You've got work to do! Ruby:Hey Alliance, I have a confession to make Pencil:I knew it! Didn't you know it Match? Match:OMG I totally like knew it. Pencil:Anyway go on. Ruby:I may have been acting weird a while ago because i thought if Bubble came back i'd be expelled from the Alliance! Match:No you wouldn't! Ruby! We can have an Alliance of all four of us! Ruby:Oh really? Ok! Pencil:Well time to bring Bubble back to life! Pencil and Ruby:Yay! Match:What? No technique? Pencil:No. I'm self taught. Match:So Bubble, good to be back? Bubble:Yeah but whats that? She's not in our Alliance! Thats better! Ruby:See i knew it! Match:Bubble, Ruby's in our Alliance now. Bubble:But we can't have four Alliance members! Match:Why like? Why not? Bubble:According to The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks, an Alliance of more than or equal to four will most surely divide into opposite sides. Pencil:Whats that supposed to mean? Bubble:It means that if our Alliance is too big we'll split up and become enemies! Pencil:Look Bubble, This Book is over a billion years old and its written by Golf Ball who is a dozer brain bossy bot. What does she know? She's eliminated eighth! Bubble:Hmmmmm, maybe your right! Come back here Ruby! Ruby:What? I don't understand. Bubble:It was an apology slap! Ruby:So i'm still in the Alliance? Bubble:Of course! Ruby:Yay! Ice Cube:Hey guys! Can i be part of your Alliance? B Book:Oh, me too! Pencil: Oh, Um you guys can be Alternates? Book:Fine! Pin:I'd say we killed about half of them Needle:Yeah! Pin:Oh no! Teardrops been poisoned! Poisoned Fries:Oh no! Golf Ball: Rocky! If you read my Book of Bfdi Tips and Tricks you'd know never to eat the remains of a dead contestant! Poisoned Golf Ball:Uh. Tennis Ball:Wow Golf Ball! You look like a mini me! Nickel:Wait! Can you use Bomby to kill the bugs? Gelatin:Yeah. I think so. Firey! Go ignite Bomby! Firey:Ok. Bomby:OMGYOULITMYFUSE! Pin:Oh no! Coiny's dead too! Its down to you and me! Needy! Needle:Don't call me- Puffball Speaker Box:Team No-Name wins! What's this? A Win Token! Match:Bubble, watch out for those shards of glass! Bubble:Huh? Match:Hey TB! Bubble is dead and so is like Yellow Face, Coiny, Bomby, Golf Ball, Fries, Rocky and Teardrop. Your a good guy! Get building a Recovery Center! Now! Tennis Ball:But i can't just build one y'know! Puffball Speaker Box:Rate these videos to vote on members of Woah Bunch! Gelatin:Woah! There buddy! Lets calm you down! Now that your frozen i can write a message on your back. Its beautiful. Category:Episode Transcripts